


Gleeful Abandon

by vericus



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Crossover, Humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-13
Updated: 2012-06-13
Packaged: 2017-11-07 16:23:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/433128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vericus/pseuds/vericus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exploding bad guys are COOL.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gleeful Abandon

**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot was literally one of the first things I thought about writing when I considered writing Transformers fanfic. Sad thing is, it took me nearly a year and a half to actually write it.

"Y'know, I think I understand why his commander and the Secretary of Defense decided to send him out here as reinforcement," Shepperd mused to the army captain standing beside him as the two of them watched the Wraith outpost in front of them be systematically and gleefully destroyed.

"It took you this long?" Captain Lennox said in response.

"Nah, I was just sort of in awe at the destruction and unable to speak until now," Sheppard replied, almost entirely seriously.

"Funny, I had the same first reaction," Lennox replied thoughtfully.

"Think it's a military thing?" Sheppard asked.

"Nah, I think it's just a human thing. Bad guys exploding is just cool to us," Lennox said sagely.

"Even to women?" Sheppard asked, giving the captain a curious look.

"Of the four human women I know to have met him, every single one finds his desire to blow up irritating bad guys quite enjoyable," Lennox said. "Especially when he counts 'irritating bad guys' as people trying to seperate friends or families."

"Understandable," Sheppard replied, and turned back to watch the destruction, the discussion regarding humanities love of bad guys exploding finished. Below them in the Wraith outpost, Ironhide continued his gleeful rampage, oblivious to the conclusions of the two military men above him.


End file.
